Megidramon
Summary Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MegiddoDramon". Its design is also derived from the mythological Ào Shùn (敖順?), Dragon King of the North Sea. It is an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon. It is a pillar of the Four Great Dragons alongside Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon, but its personality is so fiendish that it doesn't bear the slightest resemblance to the other three. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. It has a body made from Chrome Digizoid. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that wave of terror is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon and WarGrowlmon's evil Digivolution. Megidramon is a Mega Digimon whose name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where the final battle between good and evil will take place according to the book of Revelation in the Bible. Megidramon is Guilmon's alternate Mega form when the full destructive power of the Digital Hazard is released, and as a result, his existence endangered the very fabric of the digital world. Megidramon possesses acidic saliva, with The Hazard shown as the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest flashing red. The central triangle was permanently red, but the three triangles around also flashed red. Once this started, Henry realized that the symbol was a hazard and the ground under the groups feet started to crack and massive fissures were formed. Terriermon fell into one of these fissures while fighting Beelzemon. He was then saved by Renamon. Guilmon turned into Megidramon once when he Digivolved using Takato's anger. The death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzemon caused Takato to fill with blood lust. Jeri finally snapped him back to his senses and he became horrified by Guilmon's transformation, which also destroyed his D-Arc (D-Power in the English Dub). At first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon and attempted to devour him. However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle by absorbing Makuramon's data along with Terriermon and Renamon's Ultimate data, beating Megidramon unconscious. Takato cried, knelt down by the unconscious Megidramon and wished that he and Guilmon could start over. But as soon as Takato realized that he couldn't give up the old Guilmon, Megidramon quickly changed back into Guilmon. When Beelzemon tried to shoot them, Guilmon instinctually summoned a phantom version of Megidramon's tail to knock the bullets away. Takato then wished that he and Guilmon could fight Beelzemon together as it should be. This resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. After the battle, Takato then received a new D-Arc, an Ultimate (Golden) D-Arc. Takato was the only one in the season to get a Golden D-Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Megidramon Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: None Age: Unknown, should be pretty old Classification: Evil Dragon Digimon, and one of the Four Great Dragons, Mega level, Virus type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Acidic saliva, its roar can cause huge shockwaves, and is capable of collapsing dimensions Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Was easily beating one of the Seven Demon Lords and its presence was destroying the Digital World. It is said to be an incarnation of the Digital Hazard). Megidramon's very existence was collapsing all the layers of the Digital World (including the "gods" domain, which is a higher plain), and it was also stated that it would affect the Real World as well. Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Blitzed an incredibly powerful and quick foe) Lifting Strength: Easily At Class P+ Striking Strength: Class XJ+ Durability: Planet level (Its sheer power can destroy the Digital World, so powerscaling should work here. He is made out of Chrome-Digizoid, just like Gallantmon) Stamina: Extremely large (Beelzemon needed a powerup to defeat it) Range: Cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Instinctive Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Megiddo Flame:' Exhales a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames which can meltdown digital world system. '-Dragon Howling:' He roars while facing the enemy, releases the shockwave of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. Note: This profile covers Megidramon from Digimon Tamers aka Digimon Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2